grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser (Korean: 그랜드체이스-차원의 추적자), also known as Grand Chase for kakao in South Korea and just called Grand Chase in the app, is a mobile game developed by KOG Studios for Android and iOS platforms. It is the official sequel to the original PC game. The game brings a continuation of the story set two yearsThe adventure beyond Dimension begins. GrandChase (December 12, 2018)https://grandchase.fandom.com/wiki/File:2-years-later.jpg after the events that transpired in the Tower of Disappearance. Plot Summary The story focuses on Kyle and Cindy, students of Kassias Grandiel from the world of Kricktria, as they embark on a journey to secure the avatars of God from the hands of darkness and locate the Grand Chase members who went missing in action after their last battle against a group of Asmodians. Development A sequel to the PC game was announced during the Bermesiah Heroes event last 2016. It would be a mobile game different from Grand Chase M and developed by KOG themselves. Kakao Games in an interview said, "We are very pleased to announce the official sequel of Grand Chase in mobile to our dedicated fans who have nostalgic memories of the original Grand Chase. It is not just about memories, but this is a game filled with new experiences and fun for new players as well. You’ll be able to experience the unique and familiar charm of Grand Chase while embarking on new and fresh adventures." A month-long CBT was held in September 2017. The Korean server was officially launched on January 30그랜드체이스 정식 오픈. KOG (January 29, 2018) under the name "Grand Chase for kakao". Localization KOG Inc. CEO, Lee, Jong-Won announced that Grand Chase for kakao, renamed as Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser, would be released in the Philippines under Elite Games. The pre-registration started on June 13th and officially launched on July 3. Likewise, the JP version was announced which includes Japanese voices.「グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-」がティザーサイトをオープン。 4Gamer.net (June 19, 2018)韓国でサービス中のアクションRPG『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』. Famitsu (June 19, 2018)まとめてドカーンと敵を倒す爽快アクションRPG. Famitsu (June 26, 2018)グランドチェイス-次元の追跡者- 配信日と事前情報. GameWith (June 26, 2018) In a post by Grand Chase Players fan page now known as GrandChase Brasil, they announced the release of the Brazilian server and would officially host its updates.GRANDCHASE VAI RETORNAR. GrandChase Brasil (September 28, 2018) On November 27, the Global servers have been launched comprising regions of North America, Latin America, Europe, and Southeast Asia. Gameplay Global001.png Global002.png Global003.png Global004.png Global005.png Global006.png Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser is a game wherein players can attack numerous enemies with a simple tap and drag operation, a strategic team combo battle system up to a team of four members, directional skills, and various sequence combo control. Moreover, there are new playable characters aside from the original heroes.GrandChase Makes A Comeback… As A Mobile Game. Elmer Domingo (June 13, 2018) For PvP, players need to defeat AI opponents set by other players to rank up.GrandChase Dimensional Chaser is here! GameGeek (June 29, 2018) Unlike the PC game, all playable characters in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser are classified into five different types: Tank , Assault , Mage , Ranger , and Healer . As of now, all Grand Chase members are ranked while the rest being and GrandChase is coming back! Liit at Payat (June 29, 2018) High-ranked characters are often obtainable through Summon and ticket draws while the low-tiers are rewarded in regular missions and chest draws. Later on, some NPCs who played major roles in the story have become Rank SR characters as well. Characters Adventure Click on the icons to view the dungeons. World 1: Kricktria World 2: Mouspia World 3: Kounat World 4: Demon World - Crimson River World 5: Demon World - Burning Canyon World 6: Underworld World 7: Bermesiah Other Contents *Pets *Likability *Expedition *Request Board (obsolete) Shops *Summon Shop *Custom Shop *Package Shop *Item Shop Systems *Guild System *Growth System *Battle System *Chaser System Game Guides *GCDC Inventory Table *Hero Training Table Reception The number of users exceeded one million in just 10 days during the preregistration period in Korea사전 예약 100만 돌파. KOG (December 29, 2017)사전예약 100만 돌파! 성우 인터뷰 1편 공개! Kakao Games (December 29, 2017) while the Philippine server has reached 10,000 in just a day. Grand Chase for kakao became an instant hit upon release in Korea that it ranked 1st place in the App Store and 2nd place in Google Play. It also caught the attention of the international community eventually opening foreign servers in succession for the rest of 2018. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser has reached another milestone in 2019 by becoming the Top 10 RPG in 25 countries.Congrats! Top 10 in 25 Countries! PLUG (January 17, 2019) Controversy Trivia *In the Korean server, Rank SR is known as "SS". *Technically, some "worlds" in Adventure mode are just areas within worlds. *Except for Japan, the logo does not have the words "Dimensional Chaser" despite being in the game's title. *Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser has occasionally been called "Grand Chase M" despite the eponymous mobile game in existence. Gallery Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser.png|Global logo. 그랜드체이스 for kakao.png|Korean logo. グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-.png|Japanese logo. 永恆冒險 次元的追跡者.png|Taiwan logo. GCkakao001.png|First login screen in the Korean server. GCkakao002.png|'Kounat' update login screen. GCkakao003.png|'Demon World - Crimson River' update login screen. GCkakao004.png|'Demon World - Burning Canyon' update login screen. GCkakao005.png|'Underworld' update login screen. GCkakao006.png|'Bermesiah' update login screen. Gckakaogcjp.png|Promotional artwork by RESS. 그랜드체이스 for kakao 1st Anniversary.png|1st Anniversary promotional artwork. 그랜드체이스 for kakao 2nd Anniversary.png|2nd Anniversary promotional artwork. Icons Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.0.1 icon.png|Ver.1.0.1 in Global. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.12.14 icon.png|Ver.1.12.14 in Global. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.22.4 icon.png|Ver.1.22.4 in Global. 永恆冒險 Ver.1.9.7.png|Ver.1.9.7 in Taiwan. CCK003.png|Ver.?.?.? in Taiwan. CCK002.png|Ver.1.0.1 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Ver.1.2.4 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.10.5 icon.png|Ver.1.10.5 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.12.4 icon.png|Ver.1.12.4 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.16.5 icon.png|Ver.1.16.5 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.24.4 icon.png|Ver.1.24.4 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Ver.0.18.9 in South Korea. Videos 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 모집 중! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 오픈! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 사전예약 “그랜드”오픈! 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 X 그랜드체이스 특급 콜라보! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 차원을 넘어선 모험! 플레이 영상 공개!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 런칭 "그랜드" 오픈!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 매력뿜뿜 터지는 에이미의 첫 등장~~! 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式PV GrandChase-Dimensional Chaser Trailer 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式OST JPVer SEGURE A MINHA MÃO ♪|Winner of the Elesis Theme Song contest.Resultado: Concurso Tema Musical da Elesis. PLUG (January 25, 2019) ★GrandChange PRE-REGISTRATION★ GrandChase Chaser Update Chaser Skill Preview EN Interviews 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 깜짝 인터뷰 공개!! 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 1편- 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 2편- 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式OST インタビュー Prévia de Dublagem do GrandChase Brasil (Voice Acting Teaser for GrandChase Brasil) Staff Kog charles.png| Charles Game Director Kog ho-won kong.png| Ho-Won Kong Lead Server Programmer Kog donnie.png| Donnie Art Director Kog y.doochi.png| Y.Doochi Lead Client Programmer Kog d.kay.png| D.Kay Animation Supervisor Kog hushiki.png| Hushiki Lead Concept Artist Kog brave zizi.png| Brave ZiZi Senior Concept Artist References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:KOG Games Category:Android Games Category:iOS Games Category:Mobile App Category:MMORPG